


The A Train

by Petra



Series: Sparrowhawk [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Supreme Power (comic)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Pre-Crisis Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-10
Updated: 2005-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WHEEEEEEEEEE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The A Train

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://thete1.livejournal.com/profile)[**thete1**](http://thete1.livejournal.com/), who is fond of Sparrowhawk.

"Get down," Nighthawk says, and holds onto the train tighter. "Dammit, Chickenhawk!"

"Look! One hand!"

"You're going to leave DNA evidence all over the south side."

"Aw, you're no fun tonight." Sparrowhawk crouches down, shielding his face against the wind of the moving train, and puts an arm around Nighthawk's shoulders. "Rough day at the office, boss?"

"Get off of me," Nighthawk growls at him, and pushes his hand aside.

"Did you know they did a study and grouchy people live longer than happy people?" Sparrowhawk does another handstand.

"I can see why. Stop making yourself such a damn target, cracker."

"But it's so much fun and I can feel the wind everywhere! It's like flying upside down!"

"It'll be like dying upside down." Nighthawk shakes his head. "We're getting off at the next stop."

"We're waiting for it to stop?" Sparrowhawk flips to his feet and frowns. "Can't we just --"

"The train's slowing," Nighthawk says tensely.

"See you there!" Sparrowhawk says, and leaps off into the night.

"Useless goddamn suicidal snowflake," Nighthawk mutters. "If you get yourself hurt --" He gets off the train and sneaks away.


End file.
